2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box-cording apparatus and, in particular, to a box-cording apparatus which is used to cord up a packing box after an article is put in it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a packing box which contains an article must be corded up in a condition where the bottom thereof is held up, and, accordingly, in order to cord up one packing box completely, it must be picked up and put down several times. This is troublesome and inconvenient. Moreover, if the box is heavy, it is extremely difficult for one person to do it. Such cases not only require a lot of strength but also waste time and manpower.